


The many walking-in-ons of Molly Weasley

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She has 7 children and 12 grandchildren. It’s only natural that she’s walked in on them once or twice....each chapter can stand alone
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Ron/Hermione, Rose/Scorpius, Victoire/Teddy - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	The many walking-in-ons of Molly Weasley

Ginny Weasley was reading a book in her room. There was a particularly heated scene, which made Ginny feel tingly. Her hand slid into her underwear, and she began to rub softly. It intensified, and she moaned quietly. 

Molly Weasley was on the other side of the closed door. She heard a soft moan from the other side of the door. Ginny was 13... How had her baby grown up so fast?

{~}

It was breakfast. Arthur and Molly were alone at the house, as Ginny was finally at Hogwarts. Molly noticed that Arthur was oddly “excited”. His member was already half hard, making a bulge in his bottoms. Arthur needed to get to work. He went into his room to undress and decided to pleasure himself. Molly walked in, so she too could get dressed. She watched Arthur indulge in this act. She winked at him and said “After work love!”

{~}

more will come later


End file.
